Drabble Who
by mutant b100d
Summary: Just some Doctor Who drabble with an OC. Might be in order, might not be. I realize these are a little long to be called drabbles, but I didn't think they were long enough to be put up on their own. So please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go sir, and have a nice day," Lucy said with a smile as she handed a customer his coffee.

"Oh would you look at that- it's got my name on it!" The man chuckled as he noticed the word scribbled on his cup. Lucy glanced at the messy scrawl and was able to make out "The Doctor."

"The Doctor? That's your name?" She asked, as politely as she could manage.

"It certainly is," the man said, a boyish grin on his face. "And it has been for nine hundred and twelve years."

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered. She thought she had misheard; did he really just say he was _nine hundred and twelve years old_?

The Doctor simply grinned. He paid for his drink and gave Lucy a small salute before exiting the coffee shop. The Doctor hummed merrily to himself as he walked through the crowded streets of London with his new cup of coffee in his hands. In all of his nine hundred and twelve years, he had never had coffee, and he had thought it was about time he tried it.

The Doctor paused his walking to take his very first sip of coffee _ever_ and spat it out almost as soon as it entered his mouth.

"Disgusting, just appalling," he muttered to himself, and dumped the remains in a garbage bin on the side of the pavement.

"Alright, now where did I park you?" The Doctor asked himself, looking around for his TARDIS. He really should stop turning on her cloaking device when he left her; he always had to spend so much time finding her again. The Doctor knew better than anyone that time was not a thing to be wasted.

**A/N: **This is basically just where I'm gonna be putting up a bunch of drabbles with the Eleventh Doctor and my OC. I don't know how good I'll be at updating, so if you want new ones, _please_ review.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sighed as she propped her head up on her hand and stared out the window of her classroom as her professor continued lecturing his class about the importance of the economics of Japan. Lucy found the entire subject quite boring, and had no idea why this class was required for her graduation. Most days her history class was spent looking out the window and sketching in her notebook.

Today however, she didn't feel much like drawing. She didn't feel much like learning either. And the feeling only intensified when she saw a man running across the courtyard. Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized who it was. It was the man from the coffee shop!

Lucy immediately raised her hand and asked, "Professor?"

"Er, yes Lucy?" He turned around from the blackboard to acknowledge her.

"I'm not feeling very well. May I be excused?"

"Oh, yes I suppose. Go to the nurse."

Lucy nodded her thanks and immediately packed up her things and rushed out of the classroom, making sure she didn't look suspicious.

As soon as Lucy was out of the classroom, she ran through the halls to the courtyard where she saw the man.

By the time she got there though, he was gone. Lucy's shoulders slumped and she sat down on a bench against the school wall. She closed her eyes and groaned, leaning her head against the brick wall.

Suddenly, there was a small breeze on Lucy's left that ruffled her blonde hair. Then she heard a voice beside her saying, "Oh no no no don't you die on me now, I can't have that! Work for me baby, work!"

Lucy opened her eyes and turned towards the voice. It was him! The Doctor was sitting next to Lucy on this very bench, and he was talking to a small electronic device in his hand. He was also hitting it rather forcefully.

Lucy's eyes widened and her lips spread into the biggest grin she'd ever managed.

"It's you!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up. He grinned too. "It's you! Coffee shop girl! What are you doing here?"

He gave Lucy a quick, awkward squeeze and then let go, looking at her expectantly.

"I go to school here," Lucy answered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," Eleven said, turning back to the device in his hands.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh this?" The Doctor asked, holding it up. "It's my sonic screwdriver. It comes in very handy at times. Unless there's wood. It doesn't do wood."

Lucy shot the Doctor a suspicious look but decided to shrug it off and instead said, "You never answered my question."

"What question was that?" The Doctor asked.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy repeated.

"I told you! A little bit of this, and a little . . . bit . . . of that." The Doctor's sentence trailed off and Lucy followed his eyes to a giant . . . _thing_ standing in front of her. Lucy had no idea what to think. It was certainly not human, so what on earth could it be?

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"It's a sea devil," The Doctor said. He nervously licked his lips and put a hand in front of Lucy.

"Is it dangerous?" Lucy asked.

"Only slightly."

And with that, the Doctor grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her off the bench, dragging her through the courtyard and out into the mildly busy street beside the building.

"Doctor!" Lucy screeched as they ran.

"No time for questions! Just running!" The Doctor said.

They ran all the way across the street and then stopped. The Doctor spun around to see if the sea devil had been following them. It certainly had. It had followed them right out onto the street and in front of an oncoming car. It was splattered all over the street.

The Doctor sighed. "What a shame. She was a beautiful creature."

Lucy widened her eyes at his comment but said nothing; she was still focusing on catching her breath.


End file.
